


attention

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Crying, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, sub gumball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gumball’s mind is in the gutter





	attention

gumball’s face flushed red as he trailed his hand down his clothed torso. he bit his lip and tucked his thumb underneath the waistband of his pants, the thought of darwin ran through his mind over and over. he slid his pants down, hastily throwing them across the room. he stared at his erection with in advance regret, knowing what he was doing was wrong. 

he gasped at the feeling of his hand clutch around his cock. he began pumping quickly, desperate for his release before the regret hits him hard. he thinks of darwin doing the work, he imagines darwin feeling him from head to toe, making his skin crawl. he grunts and lets out a high pitched moan, arching his back off the bed. “f-fuck.” he whines loudly. he pants heavily before cumming on his stomach. he sits still breathlessly and calms down.

then it hit him. the moment he heard darwin’s voice outside his room, he knew he was fucked. he got up and cleaned himself off, then unlocking his door and walking out. 

“hey gumball!” darwin said bubbly. “wanna play a game?” he continued. gumball nodded silently, his face heating up. they walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, gumball noticeably nervous. darwin looked over at him with saddened eyes. “what’s wrong?” he asked sympathetically. “w-what? nothing!” gumball reassures. darwin turns away with a frown and continues to set up the board game. 

“you wanna go first?” darwin asks. gumball nods and grabs the dice, shaking it in his hand. the dice rolls out of his hand quickly, falling onto the game board. 6. he picks his character up and moves it six places and sits back on the couch. darwin goes on to roll a 4, moving his character. gumball sits back up and repeats the process.

-

“i win!” darwin exclaims, throwing his figurine down. gumball laughs dryly. “you know..” darwin starts, gumballs heart dropping. “i heard you- earlier.” he says looking up at the older. gumball gulps and his stomach fills with anxiety. “i don’t know what you’re talking about.” he watches darwin’s eyes darken. “tell me. what exactly were you thinking about?” gumball swears he’s having a bad dream right now and begs to wake up. he looks at the ground to hide his face. “y-you.” he says merely above a whisper. “how naughty..” darwin says, making gumball look at him in surprise. “what?” gumball asks, dumbfounded. “i shouldn’t lie and say i haven’t done the same, should i, gumball?” darwin lets a smirk cross his lips. gumball shakes his head. darwin scoffs and stands up, walking away. gumball jumps up and follows him. 

they end up in their room, darwin tightly grabbing gumballs wrist and bringing him into the room and locking the door. gumball yelps as he’s pinned against the door. “don’t make a fucking sound.” darwin’s voice lowers a few octaves, taking gumball by surprise. even through his embarrassment and fear, he agrees and nods to keep quiet. darwin inches closer to his ear and whispers: “this is so wrong, isn’t it, gumball?” gumball feels shivers go down his spine straight to his dick. he leans his head back against the door and closes his eyes, begging for this to be a dream. “little early for that, right?” darwin eyes his crotch. gumball exhales in defeat. “look at me.” gumball looks back down at him, his eyes dripping with lust. “tell me what you want.” the younger whispers. gumball shakes his head, his mind clouding quicker than he can think. “i-i don’t know.” gumball finally whispers, his voice sounding embarrassingly whiny. darwin giggles, stepping even closer to gumball, and begins to palm him. gumball gasps and groans. “what did i say?” darwin growls. gumball nods and brings up the collar of his shirt to his mouth, biting down. darwin continues, gumballs moans milking his ego beyond belief. “dar-darwin.. fuck.” gumball whines. darwin latches to the olders neck, sucking hickeys into his skin. gumball feels his legs turn to jelly as his orgasm lurks in his stomach. he cries out once more before his whole body twitches and he cums in his pants. he breathes heavily as his sensitivity increases by the second. “such a good kitten.” darwin coos, caressing his face. gumballs heart begins to ache with regret and he begins to sweat. “this is wrong. i-i can’t- we cant do this. we’re gonna get in trouble, darwin! we-“ gumballs sentence comes to a halt as his lips attach with darwin’s sensually and slowly. “no one has to know~” darwin says. gumball gulps. “just submit to me, gumball.” darwin says ever so seductively. “darwin-“ “shh.. enjoy this.” darwin cuts off. 

he grabs the olders wrist and drags him to the bed, sitting down and inviting the cat to his lap. gumball slides on top of his lap, looking down at him. he wouldn’t admit it, but he swore he fell in love right then and there. “wanna ride me?” darwin says out of the blue. gumballs eyes shake. “i- um i don’t know.. how.” he whispers. darwin can’t hold back a giggle. “you don’t have to do anything.” he reassures. gumball nods and stands back up to take off his clothes along with darwin. he freezes in his tracks at the sight of the younger, feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably. darwin clears his throat as he sits back down, snapping gumball out of his trance to sit back down. gumball stands inches above darwin’s dick, anxiety running through his veins. “you got it.” darwin says, trailing his hands down gumballs sides. “i’m not.. you know.” gumball says with red cheeks. “hm?” the younger teases. “i’m not..” he exhales. “slick enough.” gumball mutters. darwin cocks his head before teasing gumballs tip, the said boy crying out in sensitivity. darwin adds on to him going insane and whispers things that gumball would never repeat until the day he dies. and with that, gumball is basically oozing slick embarrassingly. darwin stops his actions and looks back up at him. “just sit down.” he says. gumball lowers himself onto his cock, flinching at first touch. he goes further down, whining quietly. once he reaches the bottom, he fully sits down on darwin’s lap. he exhales curses while trying to get comfortable enough to start moving. darwin lifts his hips up, gumball gasping. “don’t be loud, seriously.” the younger looks up at him. he begins thrusting into gumballs heat, the said boy too sensitive to cooperate. “i c- i cant.” gumball whimpers quite loudly. “you can and you will.” darwin responds while quickening his pace mercilessly. gumballs cheeks flooded with beads of tears as he clawed into darwin’s shoulders. darwin held onto the olders hips tightly, now fucking into him like his life depended on it. gumball let out a broken sob and let his head hang down while he moaned endlessly. “sh-shit i- i can’t..” gumball cried out. “kitten can’t even take me. tsk tsk.” darwin says, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of skin slapping together. gumball clenched around darwin, the said boy whining out. the older bit his lip and continued to cry and stay quiet. unforgiving head on thrusts into gumballs prostate was darwin’s first mistake as gumball sobbed and moaned louder than ever. “shut up!” darwin whispers. “darwin..” gumball whimpers a warning. gumball feels his bladder become close to exploding. “darwin- f- seriously..” gumball sobs. “what is it?” darwin asks, never stilling his motions. “i have to- i- fuck.. i have to pee.” gumball whimpers with a sob. darwin giggles almost hysterically. gumball nudges his face into darwin’s neck, never stopping his sobs. “i cant do it.” gumball whimpers, his prostate being pounded relentlessly. darwin lets out a high pitched groan and closes his eyes shut. “i cant hold it, darwin..” gumball sobs. “go on then.” darwin says. gumball sits back up the best he can. “what?” he asks. “just fucking piss! i don’t care.” darwin tells him. gumball shakes his head in denial. “i shouldn’t- i cant.” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. “fuck.” he cries as darwin pounds into him harder. “don’t- don’t yell at me afterwards then.” gumball warns before letting go and pissing all over darwin and the floor. he begins sobbing louder and digging his claws into darwin rougher. darwin really thought this was a day dream as he felt his orgasm close at the sight of gumball all fucked out like this. “g-gumball i’m close..” darwin whines. “me too.” the older replies. they both whimper and whine until they cum on each other’s stomach with heavy pants. 

gumball slouches into darwin’s arms, still breathing heavily. “such a good boy.” darwin praises, gumballs stomach doing flips. “tell anyone and you’re fucking dead, i swear to god.” gumball mumbles into his neck. darwin chuckles. “yes sir.”


End file.
